We belong together
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: For ZL. FujiRyo. One shot. Sad fic. Songfic. Ryoma and Fuji are happy together, then why does Ryoma want to leave him then? My first FujiRyo so please be nice. Review me ne.


**Sandra: This is a fic I promised a friend I would write. I hope this is the right couple?**

**This is for you ZL!**

**My first FujiRyo, my ONLY FujiRyo. This isn't really my coupling. But hope for the best.**

**Song-fic.

* * *

**

As Ryoma stared out the window, watching the clouds go by, he sighed, this would probably be the last time he will ever see Japan again.

Sighing he turned away form the view and stared blankly ahead of him.

It wasn't the fact that he can't afford to come back to Japan, it's the fact that he can't come back to Japan.

What's done has been done and it can't be changed.

If by telling a lie is the only way to keep others from feeling pain and stopping them from living a life alone, then he shall tell a lie.

Ryoma turned his head back towards the window again.

"Fuji-sempai…" He whispered, before closing his eyes.

_"I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you, so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself"_

**FLASHBACK**

"Echizen!" A voice called out, an all too familiar voice, Ryoma turned his head to see Fuji running over to him.

"Fuji-sempai." Ryoma said allowing a smile onto his face.

"What are you doing now?" Fuji asked.

"I'm just heading home." Ryoma said as they continued walking, side by side.

"How about we head out to eat. My treat as your sempai." Fuji said, his smile warmer than usual.

Ryoma smiled again.

"Better not regret it." He said as they headed to the burger bar.

As they sat down at a table with their food, they both began to eat, but both also secretly admiring the other.

To Ryoma, his sempai was fascinating in many ways, how he's a genius in many ways, how he was so nice yet gentle at the same time, how he always stays smiling, but mostly how his eyes sparkle dangerously yet hypnotically to others. Ryoma thought of all this as an infatuation. Nothing more. Just a mere fascination.

To Fuji, Ryoma was something he admired, adored, and to him, love. He's watched the boy closely since they first met, he was gifted, special, and wasn't ashamed to show it. He was confident, caring in his own way, and his determination shines through everything. Also adding to the fact that he was also very cute. But to Fuji, it wasn't his looks that attracted him, he just felt a sort of magnetic pull towards him. And the match they played against one another in the rain, that image will forever be planted in his mind. He has never felt such a thrill, adrenaline, desire for someone before.

Fuji chuckled lightly.

"What are you laughing about Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Fuji said, taking a sip of his drink.

Ryoma pouted and crinkled his nose at his sempai's weird behaviour but shrugged it off.

'Cute.' Was all Fuji could think of.

"Well, it's getting late, I should be getting home." Ryoma said as they neared the road.

"I'll walk you." Fuji said.

"That's ok, I'll manage, you live in a different direction to me anyway." Ryoma said.

"No, I insist." Fuji said, walking across the road as the green man flashed, indicating to walk. Ryoma followed.

As they neared the Echizen home, Ryoma spoke up, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Thanks." Ryoma said.

Fuji looked down and smiled. "My pleasure."

"Well, see you at training tomorrow." Ryoma said about to head into his house.

"Echizen. Wait." Fuji said, Ryoma blinked.

"Are you free this weekend?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma looked at him a little confused.

"Let's go on a date." Fuji said, a big smile on his face.

"Wh-what?" Ryoma asked a little surprised.

"I said let's go on a date." Fuji said.

"But…you…me…I…" Ryoma couldn't make out the words, he was beyond confused. Was his sempai being serious?

"You…don't want to go?" Fuji asked, face saddening.

"Are…are you serious?" Ryoma asked, blinking a few more times.

"When am I not?" Fuji's face lightening up a little.

"Uh…sure…" Ryoma answered. Fuji grinned.

"That's great, Saturday morning, I'll come pick you up. Say 10:00a.m?" Fuji said as he began walking away.

"OK…" Ryoma said, Fuji beamed.

"See you tomorrow at school." He said before running off.

'Saturday…that's right after tomorrow…' Ryoma sighed as he entered the door, ignoring his fathers strange comments and headed up the stairs in his own thoughts.

**END FLASHBACK**_"I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself  
Cause I didn't know you  
Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt"_

Ryoma sighed, why did things have to turn out this way. It was all going perfectly.

* * *

_"The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, cause baby  
(We belong together)_

_When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together"_

Back in Japan, on the tennis courts of Seigaku school, a third year student was running laps deep thought with his other team mates as he just completed another lap without realising it.

'Why did we have to turn out like this? What went wrong?' He thought, tears prickling his closed blue eyes as he forced them back.

'We was so good together, why did you all of a sudden…?' He began picking up speed unknowingly.

Fuji Syuusuke was heart broken, and running these laps to him was just like running after him, after Ryoma, trying to find him and demand a reason. A reason why.

_"I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
saying to me  
"If you think you're lonely now"  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep (too deep)  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart"_

**FLASHBACK**

It was Saturday, and Fuji arrived at Ryoma's door 10:00a.m on the dot. Knocking on the door, Ryoma answered, he was wearing a orange and red T-shirt, a pair of baggy denim trousers and a pair of sneakers. He wasn't wearing his trademark cap.

"Ready to go?" Fuji asked, Ryoma looked at his sempai's outfit, a pair of white trousers, a white short sleeved shirt with a jumped tied around his neck, a pair of white shoes to finish it off.

'Am I under dressed?' Ryoma thought, but Fuji lead the boy down to the main pathway and began walking.

"So…what are we doing today?" Ryoma asked.

"You'll see." Fuji said, smiling.

And Ryoma did see, for they arrived at the amusement park.

"What ride do you want to go on first?" Fuji asked, Ryoma looked up and smiled.

"Any would do." He said, Fuji grinned and took hold of Ryoma's hand and lead him to the roller coaster.

And they been on every ride possible, roller coaster, high rides, fast rides, ghost trains, ghost house which scared the living out of Ryoma, Fuji just chuckled and laughed at how cute Ryoma was. They also went into the arcades and played some games.

As they began walking out they saw people coming from a sticker booth machine.

"You want to have a go?" Fuji asked, Ryoma blinked, then shrugged.

Fuji smiled and dragged Ryoma over to one of the machines, inserted his coins and began posing for the camera.

"Come on Echizen, stop pouting. Smile." He said, and Ryoma turned to the camera and gave a small smile.

"That's better." Fuji said before draping his arms over Ryoma's shoulders and placed his head next to the younger males. Ryoma turned to look at his sempai, blushing madly.

"Stop looking at me, look at the camera." Fuji said. Ryoma did as told, and eventually he loosened up and they took a few more nice snap shots.

Once they got into the editing booth, Fuji started doodling over the pictures, Ryoma doing the same.

The outcomes were really cute.

"So what do you want to go on now before we get something to eat?" Fuji asked, Ryoma shrugged.

"We've been on everything, haven't we?" He said, just then both of them came to a stop at the Ferris wheel.

"Shall we?" Fuji asked, his grip on Ryoma's hand tightening a little.

"Alright." Ryoma said, smiling warmly at his sempai.

"Two please." Fuji paid the lady and the two boys got on the ride.

It was slow, but the view was beautiful and the silence between them was enjoyable.

"Having a great time so far?" Fuji asked, Ryoma nodded as he looked at the view.

"Echizen." Fuji started, Ryoma looked over at him, just in time to receive a kiss on his forehead. He blinked.

"Aishiteru." Fuji said, smiling. Ryoma blushed. He felt Fuji take his hand as his sempai walked over to his side and placed his arm over his shoulder.

"Do you feel the same?" Fuji asked, opening his eyes to reveal searching blue eyes.

Ryoma was lost in a trance, but smiled. "Yeah. I do."

And before they knew it, the ride was over.

**END FLASHBACK**

_"I'm feeling all out of my element  
throwing things, crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life, baby"_

"Fuji? Fuji?" Fuji snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his best friend Eiji who looked concerned.

"Nani? Eiji?" Fuji asked.

"Are you ok? You seem so lost." Eiji said, placing a hand on the other boys forehead.

"No, I'm fine, just a little tired I guess." He lied, not willing to tell his best friend the truth, that he was actually hurting inside, that he was lost, he felt alone, abandoned. But telling him will only worry him and he refuses to do so.

"Yeah, I don't blame you, Tezuka-buchou has been making training much more harsher! Such a meanie!" Eiji said, Fuji smiled at his red headed friend's childish antics as he pouted and complained about the harsh training they have to go through.

* * *

_"When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby"_

**FLASHBACK**

It has been an enjoyable and happy month of being together for the newly formed couple. But all that come to an end.

"We're what!" Ryoma exclaimed as he stared at his mother and father in shock.

"We're moving back to New York." Nanjiroh Echizen said.

"But…I can't move there…" Ryoma was beyond shocked, just when his life has become perfect, this happens.

"It's…it's only temporarily right?" Ryoma said, turning to his mother for some reassurance, but all he got was a shake of the head.

"Honey, I know it will be hard for you to leave behind your friends here, but your father and I have decided that we're going to move back to New York. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends there. Don't forget, you know that boy Kevin in New York. It won't be so bad." Ryoma didn't want to listen to this, he didn't want to. How was he going to tell Fuji.

"Ryoma whether you like it or not, we are moving to New York and that's final." Nanjiroh said as he ended the conversation by getting up and walking away.

Ryoma with his head down, refused to cry, but accepted this truth.

He'll have to break it off with Fuji.

'It won't be so hard, it's only been a month.' Ryoma thought as he headed to his room and flopped onto his bed.

'A month. A month of happiness and completion.' He thought as he turned to his side.

'What can I say to him though…' Was the last thought on his mind before he fell asleep.

**END FLASHBACK**

_"When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together"_

**FLASHBACK**

"Ryoma!" Fuji called as he spotted Ryoma coming towards him, Fuji jogged over to the boy, Ryoma saw his loves smiling face and put on a smile.

'This is the last time I'll probably see him like this.'

"So where are we going to then?" Fuji asked, linking hands with the boy, Ryoma looked down at their hands and felt sad.

'This will be the last time we'll hold hands like this.'

"I want to take you somewhere, but you'll have to wait and see." Ryoma said. Fuji beamed.

Fuji looked at his surroundings, they was in a park, on top of a hill, staring out at the city.

"It's beautiful. How did you know about a place like this?" Fuji asked, fascination written all over his face.

Ryoma felt his heart ache as he knew that this smiling face will only last a little longer.

'I can't let him wait for me forever, I'm sorry Fuji…koi…it's only for the best…'

"Fuji…" Ryoma started, Fuji turned his undivided attention to Ryoma, happiness written all over his face.

"Nani? Ryoma?" Fuji asked. Suddenly he felt a negative vibe. Ryoma felt his mouth go dry, but he licked his lips lightly and began.

"What we had has been special. Thank you for everything." Ryoma felt a lump in his throat.

Fuji looked at Ryoma confused. "I don't understand." Fuji said, but was cut off.

"I'm sorry Fuji, but I'm afraid I can't be with you any more." Ryoma managed to say calmly when inside he was trembling, shaking and felt like he was going to explode.

Looking up at his sempai, those blue eyes had confusion, sadness and hesitation written inside.

"Wh-why?" Fuji asked.

"I…" Ryoma didn't know what to say. "I…" Fuji's eyes bored into his searching, and Ryoma didn't want him to find the truth, so he came out with the only thing he can think of saying.

"I don't love you anymore." He said, and suddenly he heard the sound of shattering, at first he thought it was Fuji's heart but he realised that he only heard his own heart shattering into a million pieces.

Fuji however was going through the same thing.

"What?" Fuji asked, it coming out as a whisper.

"I'm sorry." Ryoma said before turning away and running off.

Fuji watched in silence as his love ran off.

'I don't understand…' And Fuji fell, and sat there, painful tears running down his flawless skin.

'We need to talk…' He thought, needing an answer, he knows that what Ryoma said wasn't true, but he needs to know why he lied to him. Getting up he began running in the direction of the Echizen home, but unknowing to him, earlier was the last time he would see Ryoma Echizen.

As he arrived at the house, he ran to the door and knocked rapidly on it until he grabbed the handle and the door swung open to reveal an empty house.

Fuji ran up and down the stairs, room to room, but it was empty.

As he left the empty house, a neighbour walked by.

"Are you looking for the Echizens?" He asked, Fuji's head shot up and nodded.

"They left, moved out." The guy said.

"When?" Fuji asked demandingly, scaring the poor man a little bit.

"Since this morning. I think they were moving back to New York." The man said, and Fuji felt the last strand of hope inside him snap.

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

_"Who am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better"_

Ryoma sighed and looked out the window.

Fuji sighed and looked up into the sky.

_"Oh baby, baby  
We belong together"

* * *

_

"Aishiteru…" They both whispered at the same time.

**OWARI

* * *

**

**Sandra: I'm sorry it turned out this way but I couldn't think of anything else, I think this was pretty successful in my opinion. It's so sad and touching. I hope you liked this ZL!**


End file.
